


Anything.

by dumbhole



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alexis | Quackity Angst, Alexis | Quackity-centric, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Jschlatt-centric (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Men Crying, Minecraft, Panic Attacks, Schlackity, Whump, m/m - Freeform, quackity has wings and you can’t convince me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbhole/pseuds/dumbhole
Summary: (Winged!Quackity)Quackity has a breakdown due to his past and the one to find and comfort him is none other than the man himself,, Jschlatt
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Anything.

**Author's Note:**

> First post on ao3 pog,,  
> I ship personas only and don’t support shipping the real people behind these characters!

(Quackity POV)

Quackity sighed, tired and weary he stumbled into his office, closed the blinds before turning to his desk, he sighed before grabbing a random shirt from atop the counter and yanking his mussed up one over his head.

His small yellow duck wings shivered with the exposure, they were tiny and practically useless, he thought.

“Today has been a shit day,” he said to himself. A sudden itch in his wings appeared and he groaned and reached back trying to find it and sighing as it was out of his reach every time.

Echoing filled his ears and faint shouting became apparent as his legs started shaking.  
“Not again..” he thought dread prickling on his skin. Suddenly his vision clouded and his mind shifted to the past.

His senses flooded with the feeling of searing pain and the sound of feathers tearing and skin ripping, the scent of blood filled his nostrils and a metallic taste seeped into his mouth, faint chanting of “bird boy, bird boy, how will he fly without his wings.” rung in his ears.

The sound of the door slamming open snapped Quackity back to the present. A certain tipsy ram hybrid stood at the door holding a quarter empty brandy bottle. Quackity quickly stood up, startled as he wiped his cheeks from hot tears spilling from his eyes. 

“Schlatt..?”

(Schlatt POV)

“Schlatt..”

Confused, Schlatt stared at his vice president in front of him, with red eyes and cheeks flushed in shame, then he saw them.. “Wings? When had Quackity had wings?” he thought. Quackity quickly gave a weak smile and turned away whilst fumbling to put on his shirt. Schlatt frowned, he’d never seen his vice president act like this before. 

Tentatively he stepped forward and reached a hand towards Quackity’s wings. His fingers softly brushed the tip of the yellow appendage, a shiver ran down the vice president’s back, and he turned towards Schlatt, watery brown eyes stared right at Schlatt, his eyebrows furrowed. 

Schlatt smiled softly and continued gently stroking Quackity’s wings and his confidence grew as little chirps and faint moans tumbled out of Quackity’s mouth. Slowly but surely the tears in Quackity’s eyes dried up, and the shake in his legs went away. Schlatt sat 

down on the ground and patted next to him, gesturing for the vice president to settle next him. 

The shorter smiled a bit and obliged, his beanie clad head rested in the crook of the ram hybrid’s neck and he felt his cheeks heat up. As the golden light filtered in the the slits of the blinds, Schlatt could feel Quackity’s breathing slow down as he drifted to sleep. The light hit both of them, painting them in red and golden hues, the faint smell of brandy and cotton drifted through the air, everything was quiet except the shallow breaths emitting from the duck hybrid. 

That’s when he realized, he wanted to stay like this forever, his vice president in his arms, and his country and subjects surrounding him, serving him. His eyes flashed red and his smirk grew, he was going to do anything to keep it that way. 

His hand playing with the vice president’s wings unconsciously. He was going to anything to make Quackity stay with him, even if it meant hurting him. His eyes drifting to a diamond pickaxe propped up in the corner of the office. He gazed out of the window and saw the white house Quackity had worked so hard to build. Anything.

**Author's Note:**

> a thanks to everyone on the discord mcyt server I’m on with all the support that was shown for my writing <33 (shoutout to you V if you see this ily)


End file.
